The Twin-Tailed Freak
by Tales Power
Summary: A young two-tailed fox kit is bullied, picked on, and beaten up everyday. He has no home, no family, no friends. Everyone hates him, and calls him a freak, all because of another tail. The kit would like nothing more than to have a home and family or friends to love and care for him, but he never did get his wish. Until one day... Please R&R and no flames!


**Me: Hiya everyone!**

**Thunder: Hello!**

**Shade: -sighs- Hello, once again!**

**Me: Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.**

**Thunder: I think you mean moss Tales.**

**Me: ...Right.. Anyway, welcome to a new story!**

**Shade: You never do finish any of your others..**

**Me: Hey! My computer is down right now, okay?! It took me three days to type this chapter on my iPod! So don't rush me!**

**Shade: -rolls his eyes- Whatever you say..**

**Thunder: Be nice Shade! You know it's true!**

**Shade: I suppose you're right.**

**Thunder: Yes!**

**Me: Anyway, this is a Sonic OC story based around my AU. And, if you guys don't like it, don't read it or review. That easy. I'm sick of people leaving hurtful comments on mine and my friend's stories. If you don't like something, then do read it and keep your thoughts to yourself. However, later on this might change. I might cross it over with something else. I don't really know yet, but we'll cross that road when it gets here I guess. So, sit back and enjoy the story everyone!**

**XXX**

**Prologue: Good-Bye**

It was a dark time for the small village home to many different kinds of foxes. Some were blue, some red, green, yellow, purple, brown, many, many different colors. Normally the village was a peaceful and happy place to be.

Not on this night. This night was the one that many of the foxes feared.

The raids.

The bird-bots always had raids to see who could slaughter, kill, maim, and capture the most foxies in a single night.

Two foxes knew of this. One was a male, and his fur was orange that burned like flames when the sun hit it. He looked around to be in his early 20ths at most. He had on a pair of white gloves, socks, and black shoes. The other fox, was a vixen. Her fur was white as snow, and shined like crystals from the sun, and crystal blue eyes. She also had one a light-pink dress with yellow boots. She was around 25 years of age.

The two foxes knew that on this night, their son was going to be born, and they had left the village so they bird-bots wouldn't find them, or their son. They had hidden in a cave far from the village they called home. The vixen was laying on a soft bed of bright green moss, and the male fox was sitting beside her, keeping a watchful eye on her, and on the outside.

Bright stars and the moon lit up the darkened sky, and the orange fox sighed, turning back to his mate.

"It won't be long now, Winter."

The vixen, Winter, looked up into the other's emerald green eyes. Her breath came out normally, as the two waited til it was time for her to give birth. She knew of what he meant when he spoke his words. Winter turned her head, looking out into the dark forest, to the village that was too far away for her ocean blue eyes to see.

"I know.. I hope the others will be okay, Flame."

The orange fox, Flame, only nodded his head as his mate turned back to look at him. "I'm sure they will, honey. I'm sure they will."

Winter gave a surprised gasp as her water broke, showing the two that it was time for their son to come into the world.

XXX

After what seemed like hours of pain, screaming, and blood going everywhere, the two foxes welcomed their new baby into the world. The new born had a mix of people of their fur color. Most of the kit's body was orange like his fathers, but his muzzle, chest, belly, insides of his ears, and tips of his twin-tails were white like his mother. The two gasped when they saw the second tail their son had.

"H-he has two tails!" Winter gasped, tears running down her muzzle.

Flame pulled his mate close, rubbing her back trying to calm the crying vixen down. "It's alright Winter. Don't cry. It'll be okay."

"It's _not _okay! Our son has _two tails_! You know as well as I do, that any fox that is born different than others are killed! I don't want that to happen to our son, Flame!"

"I know, I know," the orange fox said, still trying to calm the vixen down, even though he knew it wasn't going to work. "We won't take him back to the village with us then."

The white vixen looked at him, her blue eyes wide in shock. "W-what?"

"We won't take him home with us," Flame repeated. "We'll live him here and tell the village... What's left of the village, and if we ourselves make it out alive after tonight, we'll tell them that our son was born dead. No one will come looking for him then, and no one can kill him or us."

Winter turned away, tears falling once again. "I wish we didn't have to do something like that."

"But we have to.. It's for the best dear, you know that as much as I do. Now, come on. It's time for us to head back to the village."

The white fox nodded and looked at her child once more. She leaned down and kissed the baby. "Good-bye little Niles. Keep safe."

The two then left the cave, heading back to the clan, praying for the best.


End file.
